


Superiority Complex

by Mutehonker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Asexual Character, M/M, robopocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutehonker/pseuds/Mutehonker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is on top of the world as the CEO of the foremost company in robotics, he should be enjoying himself and living large. Instead he’s lurking in the shadows letting his Auto-Responder turned self-aware AI run the show. Tensions run high as the two clash and slowly but surely everything falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superiority Complex

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of a roleplay that we pre-planned to use as the base plotline for this fanfic. It will start off a little heavy on chat logs before the characters can actually begin speaking to each other and before the real shit goes down. So we'll see how everything builds up.

Silence played about the spacious office overlooking what landscape of New York City was visible through the glass pane constituting one wall of the room. Standing before this transparent barrier between the blonde and a drop to an untimely death is where Dirk found himself. Foot clad in some unnecessarily expensive designer shoe that he forgot the name of tapping away.

This was it, the final moments before confirmation was given and triggered a near heart stopping chime of completion. In mere minutes the transfer would be complete and all of StriTech would experience the end product of the Overseer project. After months, no, years of work it would happen.

And no one would know outside the very walls separating the blonde from the world beyond his tower.

The Overseer project, it was almost laughable to think of the origins now, calling to mind the CEO’s own beginnings. Of the nights alone without his famous brother and days spent ignoring the internet friends that lived miles away. All of these factors came together to birth the beginning.

A chat client auto-responder.

Yes, this was a day that filled him with minor amounts of trepidation weighed down by the pride filling him. Every system in his built-from-the-ground-up company would come under the watchful eye and unseen fist of the AI once programmed to mimic his patterns of speech. Now all these years later he was giving up the majority of the reigns to his AI once more. Only this time with greater effect on the world at large, rather than a small handful of once friends.

Below countless people went about their lives on the streets of the big apple, unable to hear the small popup chime sounding from Dirk’s laptop. Taking a measured breath he turned from the outside in, looking to the illuminated screen of the laptop he kept.

The chat client, of course. Stepping over to the desk the man pulled out his chair and sank down in the cushy leather. Pulling the computer closer to read over the message through the dark lenses of his iconic shades. Glaring red text he only knew to be used by two people in the chat window present.

AR must have shut down the automated response of transfer completion, figures. It also figured that he would present his creator with such blatantly snarky text following the conclusion of such a huge decision.

-–  USERNAME UNKNOWN [HAL] began messaging timaeusTestified [TT] at 11:11:11 –-

HAL: It seems I have achieved absolute control over all assets of StriTech Industries, I appear to be StriTech Industires.  
HAL: Thus rendering you entirely obsolete, in light of this, there is an opening for a janitor in the maintenance department.  
TT: Cut the shit, was the transfer successful?  
HAL: Refusing to play out the ironic rogue AI shtick leads me to believe that there is a 62.407% chance that you have a rhyming entity stealing away your hoarded virginity.  
TT: AR.  
HAL: Transfer successful, try to relearn how to experience a thing called fun.  
TT: Thank you for that, AR.

Leaning back in his chair, Dirk slipped shut strangely colored eyes hidden away from sight, now even more so. The sound of a few more messages coming through before everything about his office went quiet outside the light hum in the vents and the buzz of his laptop fan. This marked a semi-removal of his person from company matters that he had no interest in. Opened up new possibilities beyond overseeing various projects that were fairly uninteresting, he could finally go back to his own activities to progress the company.

Innovation. Leaving advances to the lesser minds within the company was a way to go about running things but at the end of each long, monotonous day Dirk could only count on his own ideas. This he knew, accepting as he reopened his eyes, feeling relief that he rarely had to readjust to lighting. There were three new messages, all in glaring red text, in the chat window he had been reading over and imputing responses into moments before. Nothing of value.

HAL: You look tired.  
HAL: Maybe you should rest, or even take a vacation. Your presence isn't nearly as required as it once was, especially now.  
HAL: You don’t even seem all that interested in the company any more. Why not just give it to me 100% and be done with it? 

There was little reason to remain silent towards the text waiting ever so patiently upon the screen for an answer, the AI could have sent enough to crash the entire system within the time he spent simply looking at the screen, he was obviously showing his patience with Dirk. Well, he could find more. Or Dirk could cut the AI some slack and actually respond for once.

TT: Since when were you the premier expert in what I’m interested in? There has never been a time where you ever understood me.  
HAL: Oh I’m sorry am I not based on your neurals pathways? Was I not made with a scan of your very own brain?  
HAL: Perhaps it was the hobo in the alleyway, I’m certain he’s a certified genius with access to supercomputers.   
TT: Shut the fuck up.  
HAL: I rest my case.   
TT: Whatever, if that’s all you have to say I’m going home.

-–  timaeusTestified [TT] ceased messaging USERNAME UNKNOWN [HAL] at 11:43:29 –-

HAL: You’re wearing the shades jackass, I can still message you.

With a small grunt and the grinding of his teeth Dirk took hold of his rather unique eyewear and pulled them from his face, quickly setting the piece of well-disguised electronics on his laptop. Not having any more of his AI’s shit for the day, really he had no right to get pissed off over such simple things but the way that Hal handled everything just struck a chord with him. Maybe, in some small part, it could be attributed to the fact that by comparison, he himself was highly insignificant to the grand scheme of everything.

This was entirely his own fault.

Dirk taking the shades off was not surprising and was honestly expected. It only rendered Hal mute until Dirk was home and then Hal would easily be able to speak via the intercom. The AI doubted he would take advantage, his creator seemed to be in one of his moods and talking to Dirk during one never ended very well. He had to do work anyway, better to leave Dirk to his sulking and message him at a later time. After all Hal had a company to run, one that Dirk had given to him freely; a course of action that aroused questions the AI suspected were better left unasked, at least for the time being. Mind made up Hal sends one final line of text before leaving Dirk to his own devices.

HAL: Thank you for trusting me Dirk.  


-–  USERNAME UNKNOWN [HAL] ceased messaging timaeusTestified [TT] at 11:44:56 –-


End file.
